Guardians of Eternity
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: RESUBIDO. Las mejores historias son las menos contadas. —Serie de drabbles inconexos sobre Rise of the Guardians: El Legado. Spoilers.
1. Amistad

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Muchas personas desearían tener una amistad como la suya.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**1**

**Amistad**

" _Muchas personas cuando me veían después de que estaba contigo me decían que ellos desearían tener una amistad como la nuestra. Una amistad en donde los dos sabemos distinguir a metros de distancia lo que el otro tiene, ya sea enojo, tristeza o alegría. Una amistad en donde los dos podemos hablar de mil y un cosas sin criticar. No muchas personas son capaces de decir que tuvieron una amistad así."_

* * *

Elinor arrugó su nariz con cierto disgusto cuando vio a Fergus masticando la carne asada que presentaba el plato frente a ella. Verdaderamente, su esposo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba tener modales en la mesa. Lo vio eructar y soltar un rugido similar al de un perro. Elinor arrugó la nariz con disgusto, sin percatarse de la mirada divertida que la princesa dirigía al otro lado de la mesa.

—Querida, creo que lo mejor que acompañes a tu... Ehh... _Amigo... _Fuera —dijo Elinor sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Fergus. Mérida soltó una carcajada ahogada por su mano. No podía tentar su suerte.

—Claro, mamá —contestó retirándose ruidosamente, recibiendo enseguida una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su madre. La princesa no prestó atención.

**. . .**

—¿Problemas, eh? —observó Mérida encaminándose hacia Hiccup, que se hallaba hablando con Toothless al borde de un acantilado rocoso. El joven castaño la miró con ojos verdes y despreocupados.

—Oh, no, para nada —contestó—. Es solo que Toothless se puso a jugar con mi pierna y lo regañé. —Mérida rió abiertamente ante semejante declaración. Verdaderamente, le divertía ver a Toothless y Hiccup discutir y pelearse, pero siempre sonriendo. En cierto modo le daba envidia. Ella no podía decir tener la misma amistad con nadie.

—Tienes suerte. Al menos tienes un amigo que te haga maldades —masculló girándose hacia la saliente rocosa. Hiccup la miró durante unos segundos hasta comprender sus palabras.

—Verdaderamente, creo que no me consideras tu _amigo, _si dices no tener a nadie que te haga maldades —repuso con su lógica frívola, sentándose al pie del acantilado. Mérida ahogó un gemido.

—Dioses, enserio, Hiccup, algunas veces _odio _ser tu novia.

Hiccup sonrió y trazó algo en la tierra. Mérida tuvo que torcer mucho su rostro para comprender que la estaba dibujando a ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo también. Astrid seguiría siendo mi novia y tú andarías con Eret.

Mérida se sentó a su lado, dándole un seco golpecito con la mano.

—Cállate.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Corto, simple y conciso. Si no entendieron, esta se trata de una pequeña escena Mericcup en la que Mérida confiesa a Hiccup que se siente sola porque no tiene muchos amigos, al tratarse de la princesa rebelde y todo eso. Hiccup no podría considerarse su amigo, porque estos dos están saliendo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Próximamente traeré más drabbles (porque sí, serán drabbles). Como ven, el fic cambió mucho la temática.

El próximo drabble se titula: "Día de invierno".

¡Besos de colores!

Mystique.


	2. Día de invierno

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ambos.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**2**

**Día de invierno**

_"Siento un vacío que nadie puede llenar, siento como si me hubieran quitado lo más estable y real que he tenido desde que tenía diez años. Se siente como si te hubieran quitado el abrigo en un día de invierno."_

* * *

Astrid era consciente de que la vida en Berk no volvería a ser la misma desde que vikingos y escoceses empezaron a congeniar y a llevarse bien.

Era ya prácticamente normal ver a algún Highlander caminar por las calles de Berk con entera naturalidad, sin ninguna preocupación más que el hecho de encontrar alguna comida decente para esa tarde.

Desde ese día, Hiccup se había paseado por Berk abrazado a la cintura de su _nueva _novia. Y Toothless, inseparables como siempre, siguiéndolos a varios centímetros de distancia. Astrid a veces los miraba y pensaba en que lucían como una familia.

Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Se sentía celosa. Celosa-Celosa-Celosa. Durante años, Hiccup había expresado sus sentimientos por ella y ella lo había rechazado. Ahora le correspondía a ella sufrir el precio por su ignorancia, por su crueldad.

Sintió una capa peluda sobre sus hombros y miró a su lado. Era increíble, pero Hiccup finalmente había alcanzado su estatura, y era incluso más alto. Y más guapo.

—Hace frío, y el invierno está por llegar —dice, sin dejar de mirarla. Astrid suspira, apartándose un mechón del rostro.

—No necesito tu ayuda, Hiccup.

Hiccup la mira, comprensivo. ¡Cómo detesta que la mira así!

—Astrid, podríamos...

—No, Hiccup —lo corta, con seriedad—. Ya no hay remedio, Hiccup. Se acabó.

Hiccup asiente y Astrid entra a su casa con la nariz congelada por el frío. Espera estar haciendo lo correcto al rechazarlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Otro pequeño drabble. En él pretendo explayarme sobre los sentimientos de Astrid respecto a Hiccup cuando él decide cortar con ella para salir con Mérida. Porque no creo que lo haya vuelto a admitir como su amigo así como así, ¿eh? Yo no veo a Astrid como ese tipo de chica. En fin...

El próximo drabble se titula: "Alguien como tú".

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

Mystique1520.


	3. Cómo pasa el tiempo

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **El principal núcleo de su relación era Elsa.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**3**

**Cómo pasa el tiempo**

_"Puta, como pasa el tiempo."_

* * *

En ocasiones Anna se sentaba en la cama que había pertenecido a su hermana y entretenía sus horas mirando el amplio cuadrado en el cual se hallaba retratada su hermana.

En ocasiones Anna se levantaba y acariciaba el rostro blanco, y los labios enrojecidos, y pensaba en su hermana como la mujer más bella del mundo.

En ocasiones Anna se miraba en el espejo y se sorprendía por lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Era tan... Increíble. Veía su rostro y se sorprendía. Veía sus ojos y se sorprendía. Veía todo y se sorprendía de lo crecida que estaba.

Sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro y se giró. Jack se sentó a su lado, y pasó unos dedos largos y blancos por sus mechones de cabello pelirrojo. Anna sonrió, cerrando los ojos, frío mezclándose con calor por un momento.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó Jack, besando dulcemente su sien. Anna rió.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Elsa quería salir a volar un rato y decidí acompañarla.

Anna asintió y se giró, besándolo en los labios durante algunos minutos. Cuando se separaron, Anna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack y permanecieron frente al espejo, en silencio, jugando el uno con el cabello del otro y sintiéndose por aquella ocasión, frente al retrato de la difunta hermana mayor de Anna.

* * *

(*) Esta frase, "Buenos días, princesa" es la traducción del italiano "Bongiorno, principessa", la conocida frase de La Vida es Bella que Guido le dice a su esposa. Me pareció un bonito guiño para Jack y Anna.

(**) Elsa NO es la Elsa que nosotros conocemos, es decir, la Reina de las Nieves, sino la hija de Jack y Anna: Elsa Frost, princesa de Arendelle.

**Notas de la autora:**

Contrario a lo que muchos puedan pensar, este NO es spoiler. Este es uno de los muuuchos finales alternativos que tengo planeados para Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, pero que, como no puedo subir en el fic original (el cual ya tiene un final establecido, y déjenme decirles que no es tan feliz como muchos imaginan), en el cual Elsa se sacrifica para derrotar a Pitch, muriendo en el proceso. Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿por qué Rapunzel no la salvó, siendo que recuperó sus poderes? Bueno, pues en este final alternativo, Rapunzel es consumida por las pesadillas de Pitch, neutralizando sus poderes. Para cuando los recupera, Elsa está más que muerta, así que no funciona.

Anna se siente destrozada, y Kristoff ya había muerto antes en la batalla, así que Jack y Anna pasan tiempo juntos y acaban enamorándose poco a poco, luego de un laaargo y doloroso proceso de recuperación.

Sí, sé que es cruel. Pero a mí me encantó el final, y por eso consideré seriamente hacerlo el final oficial de mi fic. Pero luego pensé que ya los haría sufrir demasiado, así que, decidí dejar el final original.

¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron!

El próximo drabble se titula: "El Comienzo". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


	4. El Comienzo

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **La misión había fallado.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**4**

**El Comienzo**

_"Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de un romance que dura toda la vida."_

\- Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Rapunzel observó temblorosa como los dragones volaban a toda velocidad alrededor del castillo-fortaleza. Se preguntó por un momento si _realmente _habían ido por ellos, o serían algún otro tipo de aliados de Pitch. La sola idea la destrozaba. La perspectiva de que Hiccup fuese traicionado por los dragones que tanto amaba le dolía y mucho.

La figura de un dragón plateado apareció en la puerta de su celda, llamando su atención con un suave gruñido. Los ojos de Rapunzel brillaron, en asombro, al entender. Habían ido por ellos.

**. . .**

La Silver Phantom se tomó su tiempo para analizar a la humana que se hallaba escondida al otro lado de las barras gruesas y oscuras. La verdad, ya se imaginaba ella que Pitch Black debía de tener en condiciones deplorables a sus prisioneros, pero la joven sentada en una esquina de la celda tenía el aspecto más triste y solo que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

La muchacha que se hallaba al otro lado de las barras que la aprisionaban tenía todo el aspecto propio de alguien que no se hubiera duchado, ni lavado, ni cepillado en días. Cabello enmarañado enmarcando su rostro de ojos enormes y saltones, mirada perdida, uñas largas y sucias, rellenas de una pasta oscura y asquerosa, labios curtidos, dientes amarillentos y piel cetrina. Definitivamente, su aspecto era penoso.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que la atraía. Algo en sus ojos la llamaba, tan parecido a los suyos propios que fue inevitable responder a su llamado.

_"¿Hola?",_ preguntó, aunque sabía de antemano que no podía oírla. Alzó sus orejas, curiosa, cuando vio a la joven ladear la cabeza y mirarla con el mismo interés y curiosidad que ella misma. _"¿Me entiendes?"_

No, por supuesto que no la entendía. Fue solo una reacción movida por impulso, quizá por infantil curiosidad. Como una niña pequeña.

—Hola, me llamo Rapunzel —dijo la muchacha de cabellos sucios y ojos grandes, acercándose a ella y rozando su hocico con los dedos. La Silver Phantom cerró los ojos, intentando controlar los espasmos de placer que le producía el ser tocada por alguien. Especialmente cuando ese alguien era una humana. Una dulce y pequeñita humana. _Ja_. Los demás dragones estaban equivocados, sin duda. Aquella humana no parecía presentar ninguna amenaza. Al contrario, era encantadora. No entendía como _todos _en su nido temían a los humanos. Quizá era por eso que sus padres y ella se habían escapado. Aunque... Sus hermanos _no_.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la joven, con una dulzura que los hombres rudos de Berk no habían sabido igualar.

_"Yo... No saber. No tener nombre yo. Demasiado reciente... Mis padres también. Apenas y soy bienvenida"_, murmuró, invadida por la desesperación y las ansias de ser escuchada por alguien. Rapunzel sonrió.

—Eres tan bonita... Te pareces a sus sombras, ¿sabes? Pero plateada. Eres plateada. ¡Qué color más bonito! ¿Qué me dices si te llamo Silvershadow? Es un nombre bonito.

Los ojos de la dragona brillaron, la posibilidad de tener una humana que la defendiese así como el joven Haddock al Alfa, Toothless, refulgiendo frente a ella.

_"Sí... Silvershadow. Quiero. Te quiero",_ contestó la dragona con emoción sin contener. Aunque, era consciente de que ella seguía sin entenderla. Aún.

—Hola, Silvershadow.

_"Hola, Rapunzel"_, dijo la dragona, cargando a la joven sobre sus espaldas y elevándose en el aire. Las explicaciones sobraban de momento. Lo único importante, era escapar y mantener con vida a su humana.

**. . .**

—¿Dónde está Anna?

La pregunta fue formulada por Kristoff desde antes de que Rapunzel llegara al suelo. Ella apretó los labios, apenada. Silvershadow miró con curiosidad al humano rubio que se hallaba de pie frente a ellas, con los puños apretados al costado y la mirada asustada.

—¿Dónde está mi novia? —preguntó Kristoff, ya con más dureza. Rapunzel apretó aún más fuerte sus labios y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la mirada de Kristoff sobre ella. Él solo tuvo que ver ese gesto para entender.

La misión había fallado.

* * *

(*) Los Shadow Phantom (literalmente, "Fantasma Plateado") son un tipo de dragón que, como su nombre indica, tienen escamas plateadas. El Phantom de su nombre se debe a que rara vez se les ve, puesto que casi siempre están volando a alturas muy elevadas.

(**) El nombre Silvershadow proviene de Silver-Shadow, que significa "Sombra Plateada".

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí está otra escena que, ahora sí, spoiler. No diré mucho sobre ella porque quiero dejarlos en suspenso respecto a lo que pasará más adelante en el otro fic, lo que sí les diré, es que Rapunzel no fue la única capturada, pero sí la única salvada.

El próximo drabble se titula: "Llenaré tus días de vida". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble, y gracias a todos por sus reviews.

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


	5. Llenaré tus días de vida

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ambos.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**5**

**Llenaré tus días de vida**

_"Recuerdo una frase magnífica del académico Jean Bernard, eminente cancerólogo. Decía que hay que añadir vida a los días cuando no se pueden añadir días a la vida."_

\- Llenaré tus días de vida.

* * *

—¿Sigues despierta tan tarde?

Rapunzel arqueó las cejas al momento de ver a Kristoff sentarse a su lado. Finalmente asintió.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—No, _sí _que tengo por qué hacerlo. Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención... Si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención...

—_No _tienes por qué disculparte.

Las palabras de Kristoff fueron como un bálsamo aplicado a la herida. Rapunzel cerró sus ojos, su alma llamando a la de Kristoff. Eugene y Anna no estaban allí. Eugene estaba muerto, estaba perdido, y Anna estaba en el castillo de Pitch, allá donde Kristoff no pudiera alcanzarla. Pero, la posibilidad de que Eugene regresara —y Anna también, la llenaba de esperanza.

Quizás no estaba tan sola con Kristoff a su lado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Oww, pobre Rapunzel. Y aquí tienen, spoiler recién salido del horno. No hablaré mucho de la escena para no revelarles mucho, únicamente diré que NO TODO ES LO QUE CREEN.

El próximo drabble se titula: "Ignorancia". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


	6. Ignorancia

**Fandom: **Rise of the Guardians + Frozen + How To Train Your Dragon + Brave, 2012 + Tangled + Hotel Transylvania + Hop.

**Parejas: **Jack/Elsa, Hiccup/Mérida, sorpresas inesperadas.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship, Fantasy, Family, Humor.

**Sinopsis: **Elphaba no se había percatado del detalle hasta muy entrada la noche.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de mi fic Rise of the Guardians: El Legado. Yuri (relación Mujer/Mujer).

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic está adjunto a otro fic mío llamado Rise of the Guardians: El Legado, así que si ven algo que no cuadra probablemente deberán visitar el otro primero. Posiblemente en algún futuro lejano haya spoilers, pero por ahora no. Por ahora me centraré únicamente en los acontecimientos narrados. También, cabe añadir que el fic ya había sido subido antes, pero lo re-publiqué con ciertas modificaciones. Los drabbles no serán narrados en orden cronológico, muchos siguen su propia línea independiente y no están vinculados unos con otros.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, Dreamworks, Sony, Universal Studios e Illumination Entertaiment. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**6**

**Ignorancia**

_"Todos vivimos en la ignorancia de algo que nos concierne._"

\- La luz en la casa de los demás.

* * *

Elphaba no se había percatado del detalle hasta muy entrada la noche.

Pocahontas había callado hasta ese momento, pero luego de eso, a Elphaba le resultó imposible no darse cuenta.

Prácticamente desde el primer momento en el que vio a Pocahontas besando a Elsa, y más aún, la expresión confusa de ella, supo que la había perdido.

Elphaba estuvo el resto de la noche lanzando maleficios en una colina apartada.

* * *

(*) Por supuesto que no hablamos de la reina Elsa de Arendelle que todos conocemos. Hablamos de Elizabeth, la "ayudante" de Pitch que termina en el hogar de Elphaba y Pocahontas por accidente.

**Notas de la autora:**

Finalmente, regreso con un nuevo drabble. Es cortito, lo sé, pero presenta bien una relación (o dos) que pretendo desarrollar en mi historia. Uno de los principales temas que tocaré es precisamente la homosexualidad y bisexualidad, así que vayan preparándose para lo más inesperados, pues ni siquiera los protagonistas se salvarán de esto.

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos (sobre todo a _hikary neko_, la fan n°1 de Rise of the Guardians: El Legado).

El próximo capítulo se titula: "Ninguna razón". ¿De qué creen que tratará? ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Besos de colores!

La Bruja Grimm.


End file.
